1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a food container that is separable and resealable. More particularly, this invention pertains to a food package, such as a potato chip bag, that is separable into parts, allowing the package to be resized to accommodate the quantity of food remaining in the package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flexible containers are known for containing food products. Such containers typically have a bag-like structure made from a folded web or tube of thermoplastic film material. The bag-like structures have a sealed bottom and a sealed top, with the food product stored inside the air-filled bag. The sealed top is typically reclosable or resealable so that unconsumed food product can be stored in the container.
Flexible bag containers have proven popular for use with fragile, lightweight food products, such as potato chips and popcorn. Because such food products are lightweight, the bags often are large to accommodate sufficient food product for multiple servings. The larger, multiple serving bag sizes often have a sealed that that opens to form a resealable or a reclosable closure that allows the bag to be used until the contents are completely removed.